APH When It Starts
by TakenIntoContext
Summary: Netherlands and Denmark find themselves in a new social standing with each other once they switch the rooming... - this is crap, just read it xD


APH When It Starts

By: Stitches (TIC), CB, COB

Pairing: NedDen

Rating: NC 17

Summary: ß WHY DO YOU NEED THIS?

*in this Story Netherlands' name will be Lars because I'm writing this for an RP partner who's willing to put up with my Denmark and my crappy RPing xD

(Kinda based off our RP but not…. Well…. The kiss at least xD)

When it starts…

… You'll know.

It starts.

With a Glance.

A Look.

Maybe a touch.

A sweet kiss.

A Friend.

It was hard for them to realize it at first but it's common not too. With their nudges and punches and jabs to their ego it wasn't to difficult to see if you where out side of the duo. Their snarky comments, laughing fits and constant need to be around each other would set off anyone's radar but theirs, theirs was different. It was like they were clouded from one another, yet they were in each others light.

… But sometimes,

it seems like the world was meant that way…

… Luckily not always.

xXx

"Oh shut up you ass." Denmark said nudging the other in the side as they walked back to their hotel rooms. They reached the elevator pressing the button to go up, "which floor you on?"

"Twelve…" The Dutchman replied getting in the elevator as soon as it opened, pressing the number.

"Same… I'm rooming with Francis." He smirked, "Gotta make sure he stays in his own bed haha, after that plane ride I'm not up for a fling. Who'd you get put with?"

"… Antonio…" Netherlands growled slightly, not too happy about the choice. Though they were on better terms now then ever before, he still didn't want to share a room with that man.

Denmark could help the snicker that escaped his lips earning him a jab to the side.

"Shut it. I'm not happy about it."

"Obviously not, calm your man tits." Denmark coughed and laughed. The elevator closed and began to move upwards with a slight creak. It made the Dane jump and worry, "Shit this thing better not break, I'll have a fuckin' heart attack if it does."

"And you told me to calm my tits? It's not going to break, don't be a b-!"

The lights in the elevator began to flicker, as they heard gears groaning to a stop. The duo felt the elevator shake and bounce a little making noises and sounds. Denmark jumped as the lights turned finding himself clinging to the Dutchman after the lights came back on and the door opened. He was in shock and couldn't let himself go. He walked with Netherlands as the Dutchman brought him out into the hall, checking to see if anyone else was there before so. Netherlands brought the Dane over to his room and opened the door.

"Antonio?" He called in having no answer.

He pushed the door open bringing the other and their luggage inside. He sat the uneasy Dane on his now claimed bed and held his face, "You okay? Hey look at me…"

Claustrophobic as he was Denmark hated the elevator, for it to breakdown was a nightmare. He gave a slow unsteady nod as he looked at the other with his big cobalt eyes, hands grasping at the bed sheets under him. Netherlands kept his hands where they were, staring lightly back into the other's eyes, "You sure?"

"J… Ja." Denmark said, blushing a tiny bit as he realized how close they were, he let out some air as he closed his eyes and nodded again, "M'fine."

Netherlands dropped his hands standing and reaching for the phone calling the front desk to make a report. He kept and eye on his Danish friend, watching him and making sure the other was okay. He was worried. He knew how claustrophobic he could get if put into the situation. After making the report he rolled his chair over, "Did you want to go to your room? I can ask Antonio to switch if you want to stay in here."

"I… I should go to my room." He nodded standing.

"I'll walk you," The Dutchman replied standing and grabbing the other's luggage.

"I told you M'okay." He said reaching for a bag only to have it pulled away. He sighed, "Fine…"

xXx

They walked down the hallway alone together, most of the many nations already in their rooms. Silence making its awkward appearance clung to the walls of the hallway. Well, it did… until they heard a load moan coming from Denmark's room. Netherlands sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as Denmark attempted to hold back a snort.

"That sounded like Antonio," Denmark quietly chuckled.

"I know…" Netherlands smirked, "Gimme your card key I have an idea."

Smirked the Dane did as he asked, handing the other the card key, trying to keep his laugh down. Netherlands, as quiet as he could, slid the card key in as both of them got out of the way of the door.

"Ready? You yell it…." Netherlands said with a somewhat evil grin. Denmark nodded and smirked waiting for the other.

With that He flung the door open letting it bang against the wall as his friend shrieked loudly. They then looked inside seeing the others on the floor entangled in the blankets. They looked at each other for a moment before cascading into laughter.

"Hey! What was that for?!" France said as he untangled himself from Spain, staying under the blankets.

"Hey guys!" Spain smiled chuckling.

"What do you want? We were a little busy." The Frenchman huffed.

Netherlands brought the Dane's key card with him as he handed it to the Spaniard, "Where's your key… you and Mathias can switch."

"Left it at the front counter… I'll get it later for you."

Netherlands shrugged, "Good enough…" he said walking out, "have fun."

xXx

They returned back to the room with the luggage, laughing and joking around as they entered the room. They nudged at each other jokingly, pushing at each other a little harder every time as they laughed more. A little hit, a little rough housing, which all lead to a Dutchman pinning the Dane against the wall by his wrists. His grip loosened as they breathed, expressions calm and flushed. And that's when they both leaned in.

Neither of them knew what was happening. All they knew was that their lips were pressed together and moving with each other's. Denmark's back pressed against the wall while his hands longed to roam in the other's dirty blond locks clutch that tanned jacket the Dutchman always seemed to wear. Hearts racing and heads spinning their lips contacted ever so smoothly with each others. Denmark's arms freed themselves and moved to wrap around the others neck as he felt Netherlands' hands wrap around his lower back and smoothly caress his hair. The kiss deepened and roughened a bit as Netherlands pushed the Dane into the wall.

Short breaths escaped their lips as their kiss became heavier. Little moans and touches smoothes against skin, as clothes began to become unraveled from their bodies.

"Mathias…" Netherlands whispered along the Dane's lips kissing him again as he pulled at the other's shirt.

"…Lars." The Dane whispered back.

And with that… They snapped back to reality. Breaking from each other, cheeks pinked. They didn't move away from each other still really close, stuck n a slight silence until Netherlands broke it, "Sorry…"

The Dane watch him, before grabbing his collar pulling him back in for another deep kiss, "Don't be…"

xXx

The morning came, and Denmark found himself in the same bed as Netherlands. It was even weirder to them that they didn't even do anything that night, besides kiss and lay together to sleep. The Dutchman, already up, had gotten coffee for them both, "Here." He said calmly with a little smile, "Don't know how you take it so I got sugar and milk."

Denmark drank the coffee after putting a little milk in, "What… was last night."

"We kissed…"

"We slept in the same bed."

"Well Ja… That was nice."

The Dane sighed, "What does this make us Lars."

Netherlands bluntly put it, "a couple?"

"W-Well um…" The Dane started as he fiddled with the cup in his hands, "Do you feel anything?"

The Dutchman was at a loss for words, he nodded, sitting down on the bed he finished his coffee and threw the cup into the trash, "Yes. Do you feel the same?"

Denmark put his cup on the bedside table and crawled over to him, "Yes…" He said sure of himself. He knelt on the bed behind the Dutchman, unsure what to say or do next, until that said Dutchman looked up at him, with such enticing lips.

"What times the meeting today?" The Dane asked.

"Eleven." The Dutchman replied.

Denmark looked at the clock, eight thirty, "Plenty of time." He smirked leaning over and kissing the other's lips. The Dutchman thankfully turning towards the other, to face him and kiss back.

xXx

He couldn't help fidgeting through the meeting. Uneasy in his seat thinking about… other things~. His gaze leading over to the Dutchman, biting his lip as his mind dwelled elsewhere. He looked around seeing everyone taking notes, focused on the lecture. And thus, at that moment, he decided to slip under the table and crawl to the other. He spread the other's legs, making him jump a little. Looking down under the table lifting the tablecloth Netherlands saw Denmark holding a finger to his lips, pulling the Dutchman's chair in again.

The Dutchman pink a tiny bit as he felt a hand glide across his crotch, palming him. He kept writing upon his paper as he felt his belt and pants becoming undo as well as a light breeze running across his…

He coughed into his hand as he felt the Dane's warm mouth silently envelope itself around his growing erection. He didn't what anyone to know what they, mainly Denmark, was doing. How did no one else spot the Dane anyway?

Denmark, as skilled as he was with his pretty little mouth, quietly sucked against the sensitive skin bobbing his head long it. He kissed at the sides, sucking sweetly with a dirty aura bewaring and avoiding any noises as possible. He would move his hands up and down the other's legs being cautious not to nudge the nations sitting beside them. Bringing the other back into his mouth, he knew damn well what would happen after the meeting.

The meeting when on like that with the Dutchman trying to keep his composer and sucking him off like a popsicle in mid-summer. Denmark deep throating the other smirking to himself wondering if the Dutchman would moan loudly in his climax or not. If he did, they'd be found out, utter embarrassment and at least a 27 day long lecture from Germany about appropriate behavior at meetings.

It was when he climaxed that Netherlands slammed his hand against the table, making everyone jump and stare at him. He paused before pretending to wipe his hand off with a cloth from his pocket, "A bug… sorry."

"Kind of unnecessary isn't it?" Estonia questioned fixing his glasses, getting a shrug from the Dutchman.

Underneath the table Denmark was fixing the other up as quietly as he could finishing as someone questioned…

"Where's Mr. Denmark go?"

He pause, 'oh shit…' there was no alibi for that…

"He told me he had to make a call to his boss," a soft toned voice said loud enough to gain attention, "Told him I'd take notes eh."

He silently sighed in relive, God bless that Canadian. Even if he knew what they were doing, or saw somehow, he was lucky at that moment to be sitting next to that Canuck.

"Fine then." Germany's voice bursted throughout the room, "We'll continue this tomorrow…"

The meeting ended at that, Denmark heard the shuffling of papers and commotion. A couple minutes later Netherland pushed his chair back, "Coast is clear." He whispered, "We can exit out the back door. You're so lucky Canada saved your ass."

The Dane popped his head out from under the table crawling out and strattled Netherlands in his chair, "What can I say… I'm liked~… you almost blew our cover."

Netherlands shrugged as he was kissed, "mm Let's go back to the room."

"Sounds like a plan~."

End.

You can ask if you want Omake.


End file.
